1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of forming an organic thin film pattern and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic materials are synthesized to have desired electro-optical characteristics and excellent processibility. Thus, they have been considered as material for manufacturing next-generation electronic devices with high performance and low prices. Low-molecular-weight organic materials have been used to manufacture organic light-emitting display devices or the like, via vacuum deposition, using a mask.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional vacuum deposition apparatus for forming an organic thin film pattern via deposition using a mask, FIG. 2 is a schematic plan view of the mask of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is an enlarged cross-sectional view of the vacuum deposition apparatus, taken along line III of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, at least one deposition source 13 in which an organic material is vaporized, is disposed in a vacuum chamber 1. A substrate mounting unit 12 is disposed in the vacuum chamber 1 opposite to the deposition source 13. A substrate 11 upon which a deposition material is to be deposited, is mounted on the substrate mounting unit 12, and a mask M having a predetermined pattern is separated from the substrate 11 is aligned with the substrate 11 at a predetermined interval. The vacuum chamber 1 is maintained at a predetermined degree of vacuum, by an exhaust device 14.
The substrate 11 may be rotated, or the deposition source 13 may make a linear reciprocating motion, so as to obtain the uniformity of deposited organic thin films. In order to form an organic thin film pattern on the substrate 11, the mask M has openings M1 (see FIG. 2) in the form of organic thin film patterns P (see FIG. 2). In other words, the organic material is vaporized in the deposition source 13, passes through the openings M1 of the mask M, and is deposited on the substrate 11.
In this case, a shadow S occurs in the organic thin film patterns P, due to a distance d (see FIG. 3) between the mask M and the substrate 11. In addition, as display devices become larger, the increased weight of the mask M causes the same to sag. Thus, it is difficult to form a desired organic thin film pattern having high resolution.